Sugar Rush
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: When Starfire get high on candy, what will the titans do to calm her down? Craziness ensues! rated k  for the launguage, just in case! R/S


I don't own the teen titans or any of the candys mentioned in the story. PLEASE don't sue me!

Sorry the stories a bit long!

Sugar Rush

Starfire flew around Beast Boy in circles. Round and Round and Round. She was a blur to beast boy, but he could still see was her eyes. Not to mention the room was filled with her giggles. Beast boy knew Robin was going to kill him.

"Errrr… Star? Maybe you should calm down and stay away from the Halloween cand—"

"No, no, no friend Beast Boy! How could anyone stay away from the sticks of pixies! !" Beast boy ducked as she twirled where his head was. Then she picked up beast boy like a baby and chanted:

"Rock a bye baby, in the tree top! Here have a lolly pop!" She stuck a blow pop in Beast boy's mouth and then dropped him. She made a bee line towards the almost empty trash bag of candy. Beast boy turned into a cat, so he landed safely. He groaned inwardly. That Trash bag was full an hour ago!

Star hummed the Star wars theme as she pulled out a handful of tootsie rolls and popped them into her mouth. Beast Boy could see chocolate was all over her face with pop rocks, and a jolly rancher stuck to her face. Her hair and eyes were wild with excitement. Beast Boy transformed into human form and pulled out his communicator.

"Cyborg, I'm going to need your help! Star found the candy stash!" Cyborg screamed in horror on the other end.

"I know! Now get down here metal butt before she eats all of it, "suddenly there was a huge boom.

"Oh, sh*%#!" Beast boy stared in grief at the TV, or where the TV was. Starfire had blown out the whole wall where the TV was. The edges of the hole sizzled like bacon Beast Boy shuddered. Another reson to hate bacon.

"Star! Why did you do that for! My precious TV! You will go on in my heart!"(A/N: Ha!) Beast Boy sobbed.

"It was flashing that stupid little light at me!" Starfire floated upside down with her legs and arms crossed. She had a freaking adorable pout on her face.

"It supposed to do that!" Beast Boy threw his hands in the air as Cyborg walked into the room.

"Hey, BB I'm here to—" Cyborg looked at the former wall/TV and fainted right in front of the door. Starfire stuck her head into the candy bag as Beast Boy ran over to Cyborg.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Cy, you can't leave me with an alien, super powered girl on a candy ru-u-ush!" Beast Boy exaggerated the word girl. While he leaned over Cyborg he used the closed door for support. So when the door swung open Beast Boy tumbled backward upon Raven. The annoyed Goth glared at him.

"Turn it down a notch, I'm trying to meditate." She looked at the passed out Cyborg, Starfire dancing in mid-air, the giant hole in the wall and Beast Boy, who looked like he just came out of a barrel of monkeys. "Let me guess… you gave Star sugar." Beast Boy nodded his head.

"Can you try to calm her down? Please, maybe your chick touch will work!" Raven studied Beast Boy, then Starfire who was now juggling the couch and back at Beast Boy. She sighed and uncrossed her arms."Fine, besides Robin will be pissed enough about the wall and the sugar rush, so I should put an end to this before it becomes worse."

"Yes! I owe you one Rae!" He jumped up into the air as he said this, making Raven roll her eyes.

"Don't call me Rae," Beast Boy, not wanting to push his luck, apologized. Raven walked over to Starfire, who met her with a bone-crushing hug.

"Friend Raven! BB has showed me the joys of candy! Please, come feast with me!"

"Starfire, maybe you should calm down and come meditate with me. After you shower, we could…" Raven had a hard time saying these next words. "Go to the mall." Raven droned. Now normally, Star would have leapt at a chance to go to the mall with Raven, but she wasn't going out of her sugar rush without a fight!

"No thank you friend Raven, but have some candy!" Starfire took a handful of full sized chocolate bars and put them in her put down hood.

"Star!" Raven yelled and the bars in her hood exploded in a melty, sugary mess. The melted bars were all over her cloak and in her hair.

"I'm sorry friend raven!" She truly was, she didn't expect the bars to explode, just to annoy Raven some so she would stop trying to take away her candy!

"Stupid powers! I'm going to go take a shower" and with that Raven stormed past a huddling Beast Boy and unconscious Cyborg and left. Beast Boy stared at the door until he heard another boom.

He turned to his precious Game station which was in pieces all over the room. But it was not Starfire who destroyed it, but Raven. The only way he could tell was that there was black energy around the bits, they were not smoking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the game station!" Beast Boy wept. Starfire went over to Beast Boy and gave him a hug.

"It shall be all right friend, we will get a new one. In the mean time join me in the feast of candy!" Beast Boy stared at Starfire for a second and then shrugged his shoulders. If he was going to be maimed by Robin, he may as well have some fun before. He picked up a candy bar and yelled "Huzza!" before he gulped it down.

Starfire giggled and joined him. They sat there for a while a talked and ate candy. A few minutes Cyborg woke up, but merely shrieked and passed out again when he saw the game station. Soon Robin came home from the store and when he walked through the door, he dropped his bags of groceries

"What the hell happened! Why is Cyborge knocked out, why are there candy wrappers everywhere, and who blasted out that wall!" Then he saw Beast Boy and Starfire with candy all over their faces. They were both giggling so Robiin deduced that they were on a sugar high.

"Beast Boy! What did I tell you about Starfire when she comes to candy! She goes nuts!"

"Friend Robin, I haven't had nuts all day!"

"It's just an expression Star. Look has anyone tried to calm you down? Because you need to calm down." Robin watched Beast Boy look at Starfire and then he could have sworn he saw a light bulb over his head.(a/n: Remember BB is high on candy so he isn't really using his brain right now. Wait... he doesn't have a brain so it doesn't matter!^^)

"I've got an idea Rob! Come here!" Robin reluctantly walked towards Beast Boy and Starfire. He knew he wasn't going to like this. When Robin was barely in reach, BB grabbed the back of Robins neck and pushed him towards Star. This push started the alien and the young crime fighter as their lips met. They both standed there in shock for a moment, still technically kissing but they were not really pushing for it.

Then Robin was hit with a realization. HE WAS KISSING STAR! He began to kiss more deeply and Starfire responded the same. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tickling the back of his neck. The kiss tasted like candy thought Robin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Beast Boy was right, it did calm Starfire down. Robin's tongue entered Star's mouth, exploring. Robin was right when he said he didn't like this—he LOVED it! They both couldn't breathe and they didn't care that Beast Boy was smirking and watching them, like he was looking at his handy work.

They also only slightly cared when Cyborg awoke again, saw them kissing and passing out again.

Well this is the end! Please review, and please only flame if you can tell me what you didn't like so I can work out the kinks! May the Fudge Monkeys be with you!

KKA

Oh, and a note about blood red roses, a diff story. Please ignore chapter 2 because I accidentally add it on but it's just exactly the same as chapter1. I can't figure out how to delete chapters from a story. If you guys could help me with that, it would mean a lot.


End file.
